halofandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Pad REQ Glitch
The weapon pad REQ glitch is a glitch that can occur in Forge in Halo 5: Guardians. The glitch allows a weapon that has a REQ variant to swap its properties with another weapon. An example would be to swap the Ad Victoriam properties onto a Spartan Laser, causing it to fire guided rockets. Tutorial #Spawn a weapon pad. #Press X (default) on the weapon pad and select Object Properties. #Find a weapon with a Configuration option. #Select the preferred configuration of the weapon. This cannot be the default weapon configuration - it must be a REQ variant, or the traits will not carry over. #Select the weapon you would like the traits to be applied to, using the Weapon slider. Tips *This can be used to attach weapon attachments to any weapon. Although the attachment may not appear in the correct place, its effect will still be applied. *As a rule of thumb, the only traits that will be swapped are the traits that the REQ variant chosen alters. For example, when applying the traits of Appetite for Destruction to another weapon, the rate of fire of the weapon swapped with will not change, because rate of fire is not a trait Appetite for Destruction changes. However, if you were to do the same with The Answer, the rate of fire of the combined weapon would be changed, as The Answer has a slower rate of fire than the standard SAW. This applies for any trait, including magazine length and projectiles. *Weapons have two modes of fire: normal and charged. Normal shots are the result of simply pulling the trigger while charged shots are fired after the trigger is held for a while. No weapon without a charged shot can be made to fire a charged shot through the glitch, and vice versa. For example, a DMR cannot be made to fire an overcharged plasma pistol bolt. When either shot type is swapped, it will be swapped for the receiving weapon's shot of the same type, even if the receiving weapon does not have a shot of that type (in which case it will be impossible to fire that shot). **Almost all weapons only have normal firing modes, with the following exceptions: the Spartan Laser's blast is a charged shot, whereas its targeting laser counts as its normal shot (this is the same for all variants); the Berserker's Claw and Railgun do not have normal shots, only charged ones; the Plasma Pistol, Plasma Caster, Incineration Cannon and their variants have both normal and charged shots and finally when scoped in, the Boltshot's three shots count as normal shots but when not scoped, they are charged shots while the exact opposite is true of the LightRifle. Trivia *Tom French, then-director of user-generated content at 343 Industries, has stated that they have no intent to fix the glitch because it is "way too cool." Video CUSTOM WEAPONS TUTORIAL - Halo 5 Guardians Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Glitches